Analog integrated circuits (ICs), sensors, and mixed-signal ICs are growing increasingly complex and must meet increasingly higher performance requirements. As a result, very little device variation can be tolerated. However, due to the nature of IC fabrication, device to device variations in components of the design are inevitable. To compensate for this variation and maintain high performance, components are calibrated or trimmed using device dependent trimming parameters. The trimming parameters are stored in a one-time write memory, such as an eFuse memory, and loaded to the appropriate trimming register when the device is powered up.
However, eFuse memories are area intensive, sometimes requiring as much as one square millimeter for 12,000 bits, and oftentimes cannot be adapted after chip manufacture. This means the eFuse memory can only store trimming parameters for components identified for calibration before chip manufacture, at the design phase. If any additional components are identified after chip manufacture, the IC must be returned to the design phase to accommodate the newly identified components. Further, calibration for some components varies according to current device conditions, such as temperature, Nyquist rate, and the like. Thus, trimming parameters for those components must also vary according to current device conditions, further complicating storage of trimming parameters in the eFuse memory.